


Good Parent

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Alex watches Jo with Zola and Bailey.





	Good Parent

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GA or the characters.

Alex always heard about how good he was with kids and how one day he would make a good dad. He never understood how no one saw that Jo was the one that was going to be the amazing parent. He was currently watching as Zola explained all her toys fairies names and what she liked about them. He watches as her eyes light up at Zola's words. In Jo's lap is baby Bailey. Alex sees that Jo tickles his little feet every few seconds to keep him entertained.

She was the one that was going to be an amazing parent. She was managing a little girl and a baby by herself. He was just standing there looking at the scene in front of him. Jo was the one to keep the kids and parents calm at the hospital. She was going to be a good mom. Hopefully to his kids.


End file.
